


Close and Closer

by singilu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: Behind the scene of BaekXing couple "dick" talk





	Close and Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of old drabble from January 2016.

"Ask away," Baekhyun says excitedly, from next to Yixing, and he doesn't have to fake the excitement and joy one bit. He loves working with Yixing, and this couple talk will be _fun_. It'd be better if Yixing wasn't so worn out from flying left and right, and from a long a day of filming at the amusement park, first with all of EXO, then with just Minseok and Baekhyun, and now this is the very last thing and they'll be done. He wiggles his butt in the chair, and Yixing drops a hand to his thigh and smiles, patient and not one bit annoyed at Baekhyun's energy. The moment may or may not get cut. Baekhyun smiles back and starts talking.

Yixing doesn't get any less tired during the talk, but his eyes crinkle more and more with laughter and mischief, and when Baekhyun refuses to tell which part of Yixing's body he wants to have, Yixing pinches his butt in the seat and doesn't stop chuckling under his breath till the very end.

"So you want my dick?" Yixing asks, and it manages to sound a little cocky even if his Korean is so cute and he's slumped against Baekhyun in the van going to their dorm, Minseok up front next to their manager.

"Totally; it's a very nice dick," Baekhyun nods enthusiastically. "Imagine all the things I could do with it."

Yixing chokes and then giggles. "So, wait do you, like, want to have my dick or ..." he gets tangled in words and laughs some more.

"I totally want it, to have it, whatever, in more ways than one," Baekhyun continues, whispering it into Yixing's hair, and he's so pleased at the way Yixing's laughing and looking at him with mirth and want. "But maybe not tonight, hyung, seriously you need like a week of sleep and it's already two am."

Yixing's arm sneaks around Baekhyun's waist and squeezes, hard. He buries his nose more into Baekhyun's neck.

"Ah so you're all talk and no action," he muses, and he sounds seconds away from falling asleep. "I was getting hopeful."

"I'm just trying to take care of you, honestly. My dicklust can wait until you're not worn so thin." Baekhyun might be spoiling the mood, but Yixing just hugs him closer.

"At least sleep with me tonight," Yixing says, and his other hand splays on Baekhyun's thigh, then squeezes.

"I just said ..." Baekhyun starts to say then quiets because Yixing's mouthing at his neck, and it's slow, warm and wet and kind of great in that way that makes Baekhyun want to squirm and whine for more.

"I just meant sleep. As in rest. I want to be close," Yixing mutters, and Baekhyun's nodding his head frantically and squeezing Yixing's shoulders.

They arrive soon after, and Baekhyun drags a half morose Yixing to shower and then to bed, never really leaving his side. Minseok gives them one look ant then only helps dry Yixing's hair before he closes the door to his room. They climb into bed and Baekhyun pulls the blanket over them.

"Just go to sleep," he tells Yixing, but he can't help it, peppering his face and neck with kisses, mouthing down Yixing's bare chest because Yixing doesn't wear a t-shirt to sleep and all the skin is right there, warm from hot shower and exhaustion, and so soft. Yixing just hums, one hand playing with the hair on the back of Baekhyun's neck and lets Bakehyun do whatever, lying on his back, and breathing deeply. Baekhyun starts to contemplate sucking him off. Yixing loves it and Baekhyun loves it, and maybe it would help relax Yixing more, get him to sleep better. But Yixing falls asleep before Baekhyun can kiss all the way down his stomach, just like that, and Baekhyun isn't one bit offended by it. He finally snuggles close and settles for sleep. Yixing will be gone tomorrow again, and Baekhyun too just wants to be close.  



End file.
